Wes's Mishap
by ScarecrowMax
Summary: Wes Janson tries to do some maintanence on his X-Wing. And nothing good comes of it. Set on Hoth just before ESB. One shot.


AN: This all started out as a couple of texts with my sis, Lynn O_o. I told her Wes almost caused a cave in and she wanted to know if it were fic or canon, when I told her I just figured Wes would do something like that she told me to write it so here it is. Okay so this is set JUST before ESB.

It all started as a normal, well what can pass as normal in the rebellion, day on Hoth. Wes Janson was bored out of his skull, not hard for this pilot. He figured that his X-Wing could always use a tune-up. He wasn't the galaxy's best mechanic, he never claimed that, that would be either Luke of Han, yes he was a cocky Corellian but he had at least a decent reason to be, Han that is. Anyway, he walked over to his X-Wing and started inside, he had a loose part in the cockpit so he had figure that would be the best place to start.

"Awww Sith!" Wes exclaimed as he hit his head and ended up dropping his tool.

As he reached he took the safety off, he didn't realize that at the time and went back to his fixing, all the while nursing his now sore head.

"How in the nine Corellian Hells has this gotten so screwed up?" Wes asked himself as he fiddled around with his on-board nave-screen, the picture was kind of wonky. As he was doing his fiddling he felt the ship zap him, he lurched forward. As he fell unconscious he whacked the engine starter. The ship started driving at full speed toward the North-East passage.

He awoke in the med bay an hour later, with one-two-bee standing over him and examining him.

"You have a slight concussion," Wes heard a mechanical voice say, "You are lucky it was not worse. You will be cleared to go after a final examination, to prove you are fully healthy."

"Wes, why is it that some how you always end up in the med bay?" Luke asked with sarcasm in his voice.

All of rogue squadron had come to check on Wes, it was a ritual, when Wes got hurt you went, mainly to laugh at his idiocy.

Wedge spoke next, as he clapped Wes on the back he told him, " You nearly caused a cave-in, and the Princess says not to let you near tools, Mon Mothma just says you aren't allowed to do ANYTHING related to maintenance without express permission, and one of us with you. Way to go." The last part was said by all of the rogues, with the obvious exception of Wes.

"You screwed up." Hobbie added for good measure.

"Tell me about it." Wes mumbled under his breath.

"Don't mumble, it ends up garbled and makes you sound like a Wookie." Luke told him.

"Don't get to instructive, it makes you sound like a senator, or like Princess Leia."

"Don't go comparing me to a woman, you guys are lucky you have only seen the nicer side of her, she is a mean drunk. When she Han and I hang out and have a couple drinks she says some terrible things. I'm not going to go into details here with big-mouth Janson here but another time."

"Hey! As you so rudely pointed out, I am right here!" Wes Declared rather loudly.

"You have a reputation, like when you blurted the things we told you about a certain smuggler and princess, to the WHOLE base over the intercom!" Wedge told Wes.

"It's not my fault, you gave me Corellian Whiskey, you Force forsaken Corellians and your planetary pride."

"At least we have planetary pride, unlike the rest of you."

"I have none because Tatooine isn't much in the way of a place to be proud of," Luke told them, "With the moisture farms, the gangsters, slavers, bounty hunters, and not to mention Tusken Raiders, there aren't many good things." Luke told the group.

"Wait, didn't you grow up an a Moisture farm?"Wedge asked quizzically.

"Wait, Luke, our commander is a farm-boy? This is great." Wes said.

"Shut your mouth or in the morning it will be sewn shut. Got it Janson?" Luke stated quite frighteningly.

"Yes Sir." Wes said with his voice shaking.

"There you sounded scary, like when we pulled a prank on Leia, and she found out it was us. Are you sure you aren't related?" Hobbie asked.

"That's like finding a lake on Tatooine, impossible." Luke told them.

Biggs spoke up then, "That would be impossible."

"Yahh well we better get going, Tauntan patrol. You are so lucky to be getting out of it." Wedge told Wes.

AN: Okay so what did you think? Well, I won't know unless you review. So go and click that little button, and tell me. Okay so the whole, I'll tell you later is kind of a prelude to my sis' story Rogue Squadron Sabbac. It is in my favorites, although probably easier to get to by going into my favorite authors then looking at her stories, it is hilarious. All of her ones dealing with the rouges are.


End file.
